


Danganronpa Oneshots

by toadandtails



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, M/M, More tags will be added as this goes on, Multi, komaru is super gay, toko is self conscious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadandtails/pseuds/toadandtails
Summary: Most of these take place in my Basic Life - Basic Bitch universe! If they don't it will say don't worry.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Tokomaru is my biggest comfort and I love them so much. Not meant to be inappropriate, just gals bein gals. Enjoy my inability to write.

"Hey, hon, I'm gonna take a shower." Komaru grabbed her towel off the hook on the door, calling back to her girlfriend on their bed. 

"Oh, okay." Toko continued looking at her book, preoccupied. 

"Do,,,, you wanna join?" Komaru bounced on her heels, slowly. 

"Uh, in the shower?" Toko looked up. 

"We can take a bath if you'd like that better." Komaru tried to negotiate. 

"I don't know, I think you should just shower by yourself." She covered her face with her book. 

"C'mon hon, we were at Junko's today and we smell like her perfume. We should." Komaru sat on the bed next to her partner. 

"I-I," Toko faltered. 

"Oh are you okay? You don't have to hon, it was a suggestion." Komaru got up to leave. 

"N-no, I'll d-do it." Toko sat her book down, placing a book mark in it. She got up slowly, hesitant. 

"Nice! I'm glad you're doing okay." Komaru grabbed Toko's towel and tossed it to her. Toko caught it with one hand. 

The girls walked out the door into the bathroom next to their bedroom. Makoto watched from the kitchen as they walked into the room but didn't question it. They did it at least once a month. 

The door shut and Komaru started to crouch by the tub, turning on the water towards the warm side. Adjusting the knobs a little more, she was satisfied. She got up and locked the door in case anyone walked in on them. 

"Alright I'm gonna get undressed, but not fully, I'll do that before we get in. I'll wait for you." Komaru put a thumb up and explained her idea to Toko. 

"O-okay. Could y-you get in first though?" Toko slowly undid her belt, nervous. 

"Of course, sweetie!" Komaru took off her shirt and tossed it into the basket near the sink. She went to the water again and adjusted it once more. She organized the shelves so nothing fell on them while they bathed. 

Toko had just finished undoing her belt, her hands shook. "You okay, hon?" Komaru turned and got up. "Take your time, there is no rush." Komaru smiled. Toko blushed, she undid the clamp on her choker and set it near the sink. 

"I'm going to get a bit more soap from the closet, I'll be back." Komaru left the bathroom. Makoto shielded his eyes and continued eating. She came back with a bottle of body wash and a wash cloth in her hands. 

"Back! I got it!" She locked the door once more and turned to Toko done undressing. "Wow,,," Komaru gaped. 

"Wh-what? You've seen me like this b-before,,," Toko blushed and looked away. 

"Yeah, but you're so pretty, y'know that?" Komaru walked forward, setting the soap and towel on the sink counter. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" Toko questioned as her girlfriend came closer. "Admiring you." Komaru grabbed Toko's hand and squeezed it once. She let go and continued setting up the bath, setting the soap near the tub, and hanging the cloth on a small hook above the tub. 

"Alright, the bath is ready. I'm gonna get fully undressed. You should too, if you want me to look away I will." Komaru turned to her girlfriend after finishing her preparations. 

She unhooked her bra and threw it into the basket, same with her underwear. She stepped into the tub and sank down into the warm water. "Coming?" She smiled. 

Toko hesitated but did the same. She got fully undressed and slowly got into the tub. One leg at a time. 

The girls faced each other. Toko had her knees up covering her chest. Komaru was still smiling. It was a content silence. They looked at each other, away from each other. But simply being with each other made them both extremely happy. After a while, Komaru dipped a bit of her hair in the water to make it wet. She grabbed shampoo and scrubbed her head. She looked at Toko, she burst out laughing. 

"KYAHAHA, YOU LOOK LIKE KOMAEDA!" She cover her mouth so try and stop laughing, getting her lips a bit wet, she put her hand back down. Komaru laughed too, seeing her girlfriend so happy. 

Komaru offered her soapy hands to Toko, she faltered, but turned and let Komaru wash the bottom of her hair. Komaru hummed as she cleaned the purple-brown strands. Occasionally getting a bit more soap to try and alter the dirt. She was done scrubbing her hair and cupped some water in her hands to dump on the hair. "Alright, done." Komaru whispered, trying not to ruin the soft moment. 

Toko turned back around, hands now at her sides. They faced each other once again. Staring at each other. Toko glanced down at Komaru's chest, her eyes quickly flicked up again. 

"Wow! Toko! Looking at my boobs! Scandalous!" Komaru teased. 

"I've seen them a million times, Ko. And they're great." Toko was deadpan. 

"Ooh! Keep those compliments you might just see them again later!" Komaru joked. Toko blushed, and looked away. "T-turn around." Toko whispered.

"Hm? Why?" Komaru tilted her head. "Ju-just, turn around!" Toko insisted. Komaru followed her instructions and turned. Toko grabbed the wash cloth and body wash. Wetting the towel and putting soap on it, she rubbed it on Komaru's back. 

'Oh' Komaru mouthed, smiling. She felt secure in Toko's touch. Safe, and so happy. Toko washed her back for a little while and when she finished she leaned into Komaru's back, nesting her head on Komaru's shoulder. 

"Oh!" Komaru was surprised, but welcomed the affection. She pet Toko's hair, the dry parts at least. They sat there. "Hon we have to get out, the water is getting cold." Komaru tried to turn with out disturbing her quiet girlfriend. 

"Mhmph" Toko get out a grunt and nested her head further into Komaru's shoulder. 

"Heh, I know, we can cuddle in bed hon, it'll be more comfortable too." Komaru turned, making Toko's eyes open, she grunted again. "Fine,,," 

They got out of the tub one at a time. Komaru grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She hand Toko hers too. Toko was draining the water, not paying attention. Komaru kicked her butt softly to get her attention. "Hey!" Toko turned and grabbed her towel from Komaru. Before Toko could put it on, Komaru pulled her into a hug. Chests pressing together, Komaru could feel Toko's pounding heart. "Thank you." She whispered. She let go and handed Toko her towel. 

Putting on her sandals, Komaru left the bathroom and went into their room. Leaving Toko in the bathroom, holding her towel, heart pounding, face red, and ever so in love.


	2. Cut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko finally snaps. Everyone is trying to continue the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT in the Basic Life - Basic Bitch universe!!!   
> The first few lines are DIRECTLY from Trial 2!!! They don't belong to me!!!   
> Sort of Makoto's POV.

"Last night, just before Monokuma gave his "motive" speech, Toko and I had a strange conversation." Byakuya monologued, as he explained his 'clues'. 

"She told me a most interesting story... She said a murderous fiend lived within her, and she was afraid it could appear and attack at any time." He continued. 

"And that trepidation is what caused her to have such a bleak attitude. Isn't that right, Toko?" Byakuya smirked and looked down. 

"Urg...gaah...!" Toko strained. 

"This is all a lie... right, Toko?" Aoi was taken aback at the thought of her friend being a serial killer. 

"Y-You said you wouldn't t-tell anyone...!" 

"...What?!" Aoi was more surprised than before. 

"You p-promised...! I can't b-believe you l-lied!" She started to shake. 

"You have only yourself to blame - you came to me with your tragic little story. I didn't ask you to." His response was ice cold, and sharp as Genocide Jack's scissors. 

"This is the real world. Not so-" Byakuya was cut off. 

"Y-you... You.... YOU... YOU BITCH!" Toko finally lost her cool, and screamed at Byakuya from her courtroom post. 

"Pardon moi?" Celeste put a hand over her mouth to cover her small, elegant, but inappropriate for the timing, smile. 

"YOU HEARD ME. I'M DONE, I'M TIRING OF ACTING LIKE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST A HUGE BITCH WHO NEVER EVEN TOOK A GLANCE AT ANY ONE OF US! YOU CALL THIS HORRIFYINGLY TRAUMATIZING EXPERIENCE A FUCKING GAME? YOU'VE LOST IT. I SWEAR." She put a foot up on her court post and leaned toward the direction of Byakuya. Celeste had to lean back as to not get in the way of their, erm, predicament...?

"I-" Byakuya tried to speak. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. HONESTLY. I TRIED LIKING YOU. JUST TO FIT IN. TO FEEL NORMAL. TRULY NORMAL FOR ONCE. INSTEAD OF BEING ME. BUT I CHOSE THE WRONG PERSON. I CHOSE SO VERY WRONG. YOU MADE ME WORSE. WHICH MIGHT BE MY FAULT, BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE AN ASS TO ANYONE. YOU DON'T KNOW US, OUR PASTS. SO SHUT YOUR LITTLE RICH-BITCH, PRIVLEIGED ASS MOUTH, AND BE A GOOD PERSON FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. " She kept going on after that. I couldn't speak over her. Even Monokuma was silent, which was really surprising. 

Finally, after a LONG rant of how awful Byakuya was, she removed her foot from the post slowly, and, clumsily. As if she was shaking. 

"I. I-I'm worth more than this. Wh-why didn't I see sooner. I don't need a 'master' or to be a little maid or errand girl for some big time rich man. I-I, I can just, be me. Fuck this. Fuck you." Toko was whispering under her breath now, she had sunk onto her knees, sitting on the floor now. 

Everyone was silent. The silence was... loud. I don't know how. But it truly was. Only the silent sobs of Toko breaking it every now and then. 

"Well... Let's begin... Again. I will escort Toko to her room for the time being. Continue when I return." Monokuma hopped from his seat and walked Toko out of the trial room and to her room. Popping up in his chair again shortly. 

"D-did you hurt her?" Aoi was shaking too, out of fear for Toko I assumed. 

"No, no, of course not. I might make people feel despair but after that performance I HAD to congratulate her, of course!" Monokuma was back to his ever too cheery self. 

We all groaned and continued the trial. Byakuya only spoke if he had evidence to present. It was nice hearing him silent for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know Byakuya's past! But this is set in a sense where Toko doesn't, no one does. Of course, his past was hard. But he didn't need to be a dick to everyone. I mean, same with Toko too. It's the same for everyone. 
> 
> But I just really wished Toko would finally realize her worth.


	3. Info for next shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info for the next view shots!

So for the next few chapters or oneshots, I am going to be adding my Prom AU. I know the idea is unoriginal but I thought I'd give myself a chance to write something entertaining for me and hopefully others! I will not give anything like blackened or victim away, I will just give current survivors, what chapter it is, and past victims! Blackened and victim will be revealed in the shots! They will be labeled as numbered parts, so if I post a different oneshot inbetween you'll know. Let's get on with the info! 

Survivors!:   
> Makoto  
> Togami  
> Kyoko  
> Toko  
> Sakura  
> Aoi  
> Celestia   
> Mondo   
> Taka  
> Chihiro 

Deaths: In Blackened then Victim order.   
> Leon and Sayaka (CH 1)  
> Hifumi and Yasuhiro (CH 2)  
> Junko/Mukuro (Told off as a s*icide but in reality Junko killed her. Would be revealed in chapter 5. No punishment, just trial. Faux punishment was played out for dramatics.) (CH 3)

This would be Chapter 4! The motive of course, would be the Prom! Winning would give you; A crown, and a scepter. Intended to be used as a murder weapon, of course. 

This is all the info I will give away, as I want it to be revealed in the story to come! I have 2 different outcomes for this one but I'm sticking with the one I chose of course. 

That's it for the info! I really hope y'all will enjoy this little idea of mine, and have fun staying in tune!


	4. Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru's head spins
> 
> TW FOR SNAKES AND SPIDERS AND INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
> 
> edit: i know some of the wording is very vague but i think it adds to the energy i tried to create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this isn't the prom AU, it's BLBB uni, when Komaru lived on Towa Island. i did not edit this and it shows. sorry

She was sitting in the shower, the shower grips under her feet were rough, and annoying. her head was spinning, the heat of the shower getting to her head, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, d

she snapped out of her trance and opened the shower door, the apartment's cat, Ms. Hagakure's cat actually, sat on the shower mat, Komaru's wet arm splashed him as she apologized. she grabbed the small scissors from the basket and pulled herself back into the shower. she looked down at the scissors. Jack's, that doesn't matter now. 

she grabbed the comb off the hook and started to comb her hair, long strands of the disgustingly long and greasy hair sticking to her hands as she tried to shake the tiny snakes off. she grabbed the scissors and grabbed a section of her hair, eyes blurry, she started to chop. she loved the noise, the slices were choppy and messy but the noise was heaven to her weak ears

hair filled her hand, the scissors rusting from the water, she kept on chopping despite the difficulty. the hair in her hand felt like a thousand tiny spiders crawling all over her, she hated it, she threw it on the side of the tub's ledge. disgusting. she kept on chopping over and over. 

the hair was piling up on the ledge, falling into the drain, Hiroko would kill her if she clogged the drain. but she didn't care right now. chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop ch 

fun thoughts fun thoughts fun thoughts fun thoughts inside her head fun thoughts intrusive not supposed to be there fun thoughts fun thoughts haha fun fun fun fun fun fun not here fun inside fun fun intrusive thoughts

intrusive thoughts

she looked the hair she had cut off on her thighs, it felt awful, repulsive, absolutely grotesque the water did nothing to soothe her, it made her head spin spin spin spin spin spin sin? spin spin spin sin 

she got up, the hair sticking to her desperately, she looked the suction mirror on the shower door, it was, choppy, and noticeable, not like her perfect pristine bangs and shoulder length hair she had when she was 16, no, this was gross, and nasty, she liked it, but she didn't, but she did, yes, she 

she sat back down and turned off the water, grabbing the handful of wet hair on the shower's ledge, the door of the shower opening she threw the hair away and looked at herself once, Kitty sat on her towel, she grabbed it out from under him, apologizing and kissing his forehead

she rubbed and grated and scratched her head to dry her hair, she did this for so so so so so so so so so long long long long long long long long long 

it was dry, her body was sopping wet still, she didn't bother to dry it, Kitty sat near the door, wanting out. she pet him 

she remembered the scissors and grabbed them from the shower drying them too, putting them back into the basket below the sink 

she went to the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom as fast as possible, making sure no one saw her

she sat in her room, Hiroko called her to feed Kitty, someone else was home, she dried her hair again and again and again and again and again and and and and again 

she threw on a hoodie and put the hood up, getting the food she fed Kitty, petting him as he ate, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, kitty ate in the bathroom, she grabbed the scissors again, and cut the uneven spots

'better' she mouthed, but still bad, but better,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made this cause i cut my hair in the shower cause intrusive thoughts uwu and its kina ugly and short and noticeable and when my parents find out im dead so i made a projecting fic about it cause why not. while i was cutting my hair writing this fic was all i was thinking about so. yeah. hope you enjoyed. listened to mr loverman on loop the entire time and yeah. you can prob tell


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru wants them to be safe,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V-day!! shoutout to aroaces, people without partners, people who dont want partners, and everyone else!!! have a great day!!!!
> 
> my parents didnt find out i cut my hair so lets goooo
> 
> this is BLBH(BLBB) uni!!! its the morning before the bath oneshot. komaru's pov

I bolted awake in a cold sweat. “I-” I couldn’t speak, I just broke down crying. 

Toko shifted next to me, I assumed she was waking up cause her hand moved to her dresser. 

“What’s wrong, Ko.” She put on her glasses groggily and sat up slowly. 

“I’m thinking about them again.” I said between deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. 

“Oh, Ko, hon. They’re okay, I’ve told you, when we left them *he* was gone. They’ll be fine. I promise, hon.” Toko realized my thoughts immediately and started rubbing my back. 

“I know *he’s* gone but I’m still worried about them. They’re on a kid infested island all alone, no one to take care of them. I know they hate adults but I’m worried that with no supervision they’ll, make a mistake.” I cried into my hands. 

“Komaru Naegi, if anything were to happen to those brats do you think I’d be here? I’d kill anyone who hurt those kids, truly. They might be jerks but I care about them as much as you do.” Toko rubbed my back slowly, but she used her nails to try to create a different feeling for me. 

“Y-you care about them?” I looked up at her. 

“Of course I do! They're the biggest little jerks in the entirety of Towa Island, and they’re our jerks. If they could handle living with *him*, they can handle each other. And besides, if it really bothers you, I’m sure Makoto would love to take care of them. Maybe not Togami, but he will have to make do.” Toko laughed, trying to make me feel better, it sorta worked. 

“M-makoto cares about kids, but he already has Hajime, and basically me.” I kept crying, wiping my nose on my arm. 

“And if Makoto won’t take care of them,,, we could,,” Toko looked distant and faded, but she smiled. 

“Wh-what? We live here, w-we can’t take care of them in o-one room.” I didn’t understand what she was saying. 

“N-no, I meant we could find our own place, move in together and take care of them ourselves.” Toko looked at me, smiling, but she still looked distant. 

“O-oh, Toko, I’d love that, but I love living here, maybe in the future.” I hugged her. 

“It’s fine, hon. It was a suggestion. And we could also find someone who wants to take care of the kids themself?” Toko hugged back, her hands were cold but I didn’t care. 

“Who would take care of those little brats?” I started to feel better, though still worried. 

“I think I know someone who has dealt with the worst of the worst.” Toko let go of me. 

“Oh?” 

__ little place skip __ 

“NO.” I said. 

“It’ll be fine. I don’t like the idea but they love kids!” Toko held my hand, squeezing it to try and calm me down. 

I sighed and rang the bear shaped doorbell. It made a “Phuhuhu” laugh sound when it rang. 

I heard footsteps on a tile floor. I squeezed Toko’s hand a lot harder, she squeaked but squeezed back. 

The door opened to reveal Junko Enoshima herself. “Oh! Toko! What a surprise!” She pulled her in for a hug, but ended up having to pick her up because of her huge heels. 

“Put me down!!!” Toko pushed from her grasp. “Now that’s no way to treat an old friend.” Junko pouted. 

“We saw each other last month. NOW, we have a favor to ask of Mukuro, and you too I guess.” Toko dusted her skirt off and straightened up. 

“Oh of course! Anything for my little bookworm!” Junko shifted her weight onto her left leg. 

“We were wondering if Mukuro, and you,,, could take care of 5 kids.” I stepped in and asked the question. 

“Oh of course! For how long?” She clapped her hands in delight. 

“Uh, forever?” I scratched the back of my neck. 

“Hm, depends. Stats? Personalities? Talents?” Junko asked the last one quietly. 

“They are very good kids, but they are very rude as well, they are great at taking care of themselves and each other. They care a lot about each other actually, especially Jataro and Monaca.” Toko answered Junko. 

“Names and possible talents? If they’ve developed of course.” Junko tapped her temple. 

“Jataro, Lil’ Ultimate Artist. Masaru, Lil’ Ultimate P.E. Kotoko, Lil’ Ultimate Drama. Nagisa, Lil’ Ultimate Social Studies. And Monaca, Lil’ Ultimate Homeroom.” I explained the kids names and talents. 

“Homeroom? That’s a talent?” Junko laughed. 

“Don’t ask her that she’ll cry.” Toko sighed.

“I see,,, Hey, Muks! C’mere!” Junko turned and called for her sister. 

“Hm, what is it?” Mukuro came around the corner. Junko could've just grabbed Mukuro for us but noooo she wants attention despite being a world famous model. 

“Do you want 5 kids?” Junko asked her sister, as if it was a normal conversation. 

“I like kids. Sure.” Mukuro smiled gently, she was so sweet. 

“Alright then it’s decided.” Mukuro clapped her hands gently. 

“We’ll take care of your kids! When will they move in?” Junko asked, leaning toward Toko. 

“That depends on when we find them and how long the flight is. Right now they live in the ruins of Towa City, alone together. But they aren’t that hard to find since they’re loud.” Toko pushed Junko’s face back with her pointer finger. 

“Hm, less than ideal but okay! We’ll fix these kids up and care for em’ as if they’re our own! Right, Muks!?” Junko seemed super excited. 

“They will be our own, Junko.” ‘Muks’ quietly responded to her obnoxious sister. 

“Alright! Thanks a BUNCH, gals!” Junko patted our heads and turned, walking into her house once more. The door slammed behind her. 

“That was, something.” I was dumbfounded on how loud and boisterous Junko was. 

“Let’s go home, being near her mentally drains me.” Toko rubbed her head.


End file.
